Cake By The Ocean
by Angelsswirl
Summary: Santana meets Quincy by the beach and can't get enough of him. Follow them through there relationship journey. Pretty fluffly. GENDERSWAPPED!Quinn Pezberry friendship. OOC. Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: By The Beach

A.N. IMPORTANT: It's going to be pretty fluffy. I know Quinn's gender swapped name is normally Quinton but I wanted to change it up a bit. So don't freak out when I call him Quincy. I'm debating whether I should post my pictures of what I think he looks like on my twitter so let me know in a review please.

REST IN PECIES MARK. He's not dead just in jail.

Twitter: jessi_barbee

Disclaimer: If I did own Glee I wouldn't have to make up Quincy.

CBTO

Santana sat on her best friend/roommate's bed soaking up the information she was receiving from her.

Her hair was splayed out in a fan above her head and body position resembled that of a starfish. It was hot as all living fuck outside which is why she practically nude in her bikini top and booty shorts that could probably also described as denim underwear.

"...And where are the rest of your clothes. You know when I was living in Ohio I would have been slut shamed on the spot, probably by someone like you." Rachel finally finishes her lengthy ramble that totally went through one of Santana's and out the other.

"Are you even listening?" The tiny girl asked with a seemingly frustrated glare and her little arms crossed.

Santana laughed.

"Aww. Is little Rachie mad? Of course I wasn't listening your voice starts to get on my nerves after while so I just tune you out. Why have you've been so uptight lately anyway?" The Latina asked sitting up to rest her burning back on the cool surface of the headboard.

"I haven't been uptight." Rachel huffed petulantly.

"Uh, yes you have. Come on we're going to beach so some beach hottie can dick you down." Santana commanded peeling herself off the plushy bed.

Rachel hunched her way to the front door of their sleek LA apartment knowing she wouldn't be able to argue when Santana used her 'I'm horny, and going to find somebody to do something about that' voice.

"Why must you be so vulgar? And why do I feel like you have an ulterior motive?"

"Probably 'cause I do."

CBTO

Santana lay a beach towel on the burning sand of the beach. She put on sun tan lotion not that she needed the help. Her Puerto Rican genes made sure she tanned immaculately.

Rachel waded through the sand to Santana with their hot dogs sitting down once she got to her.

"Okay so why are we here again?" Rachel asked unsure. She hated crowded places. Bad things happen in crowds.

"I told you. We are here to find s..." Santana trailed off half way through her sentence with her mouth still open.

"San. Santana? You okay? Earth to Santana." Rachel waved her hand in front of Santana's face. When she still didn't get a reply she looked in the direction that the girl was looking. Once she got to were she thinks the brunette was looking she was met with a vision she could only describe as...

"Damn."

"I know right. Quick how do I look?" Santana asked snapping back to reality.

"Great. How do I look?" Rachel asked, confusing Santana.

"Wait. Why? I called him." That dude was so gorgeous she was sure that he had his own personal Jesus. And she was willing to fight for him.

"First, you didn't call shit. Second, look to the left of him." Rachel said pulling both of them up and dusting off their clothes so they could be presentable.

The brunette turned and was met with a clone of the first minus the hair. Apparently she was stating tool long because Original Hunk turned and smiled a dazzling smile at her. Santana swooned. Santana Diabla Lopez actually swooned. She didn't even know that was possible.

"Twins. Awesome. Okay, which ones yours?" Santana said turning around to Rachel who was adjusting her make up in a compact.

"I don't know. Rock, papers, scissors?" She suggested.

"No that just makes it seems like they're objects, I hate to say it but they could hubby material. Ooh, I know. Okay so we are going to walk by them and once we get close I'm going to trip, and whoever catches me is mine." Said Santana after a couple minutes of contemplating. Rachel just stared.

"You, best friend, are a mother fucking genius." She complimented. As soon as they checked there appearance for the 3rd time they stalked towards the unsuspecting men.

"And you say I'm vulgar." Santana says trudging through the hot sand with Rachel by her side.

They continue to have a fake conversation until Santana gets close to the boys. She sees a abandoned beach blanket that would be easy for her to fake trip on.

"Excuse me?" Someone asked from behind the brunette. Unfortunately for her when she tried to turn around to a dress the evil person who was trying to keep her away from who she has already dubbed as her man, her foot got tangled in the towel causing her to lose her footing and plummet towards the ground but first.

Though, before she could feel utter humility strong arms wrapped around her saving her from her impending embarrassment.

She looked up shyly and was met with Original Hunk's dazzling smile silhouetted by the sweltering sun.

Ha. It worked!

He gently sat up straight and turned her towards him. Santana had a great view of his pecs from here so she wasn't complaining. She wanted to trace the two tattoos there but they weren't that close yet. Figuratively. Physically, she was so close she was pretty much inside of him. She scooted back so she could see more of his angelic, sculpted face.

"Um, thank you for catching me." She thanked shyly looking backed down towards her flip flops.

"No problem." He said in a husky voice that made Santana separate her legs a little to see if she could catch a draft for her now insanely warm nether region. "I'm Quincy, by the way." Original Hu-Quincy, introduced himself.

"Santana. Surely there's someway I can thank you. I totally would've broken a nail." She said in her best valley girl impression. Quincy laughed an angelic laugh.

And that was the day Santana Lopez vowed to make Quincy last name unknown to laugh 24/7 for the rest of her life.

"Actually, you can thank me by letting me take you out on a date tonight. I have a couple of extra tickets to Disneyland if you want to go?" He asks. His voice unwavering and looking directly into her eyes with a sly smirk, that clearly stated she knew her answer already.

He was cocky. She liked it. And judging by the bulge in his board shorts (that Santana may have or may not have been staring at when she was supposed to be looking down at her shoes and being shy) he was very cocky.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot, actually." She bit her lip subconsciously while putting a stray hair behind her ear.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 6. And probably Charlie and your friend because I don't think he's going to let her go." He explains looking out onto the water where who Santana assumes is Charlie is throwing a squealing Rachel into the ocean. Man, that bitch works quick.

CBTO

"So, Mr. Quincy Fabray, what should we ride next?" Santana asks chomping down into Mickey's chocolate covered apple head.

"Well, Miss Santana Lopez, I was thinking after World of Color, I would take you back home and maybe get a kiss goodnight if I'm lucky." Santana laughed.

"And they say chivalry is dead." She said absent minded grabbing his strong but soft hand and interlacing their fingers together.

"Aye, stick with me and you'll see that it is very much alive." His blonde purposely messy hair blown around by the wind. She liked his hair is was neat and shaven on the sides and was messily placed on top like he just woke up or had sex. She really wanted to run her hands through it and mess it up even more.

"Come on. We need to get a good spot for the show." Quincy explained as he easily dragged her towards where World of Color was going to take place.

Along the way they lost Charlie and Rachel who were in their own little world anyway.

They soon found an okay spot by a bridge that Santana found. She leaned on the rail, taking in her surroundings. Joyous people around, different colors flashing in front of her, and Quincy's arms wrapped around her waste, things couldn't get anymore perfect.

Except when Quincy turned her around in his arms and kissed her.

Yep, today was a good day.


	2. Chapter 2: By The Greeks

Chapter 2: By The Greeks

A.N. I'm debating whether I should post my pictures of what I think he looks like on my twitter so let me know in a review please. A tiny bit short but the next will definitely be longer with a time jump.

Twitter: jessi_barbee

Disclaimer: If I did own Glee, I wouldn't have to make up Quincy.

CBTO

Santana sat in her now customary bikini top and shorts, listening to her best hobbit friend yap and squawk about her about her and Charlie's, what had to be, 185,000th date.

She was getting kind of jealous considering he and Quincy had only been on like 3. He was always busy for some reason.

Santana finally started tuning back into Rachel's babbling when it was swiftly cut off by Beyoncé's Baby Boy, notifying her Quincy was calling.

"Hey, Q. What's up?" She asked curious. He rarely called during time of day, not that she was complaining.

"Um not much. I was wondering if you would like to come to this pub with me, that some of my work friends inviting us to. It's kind of like a celebration of sorts." He explained hoping she couldn't hear the excitement in his voice despite, being extremely tired.

"Of course. I'll be there in ten. Is that all?" She asked throwing on her favorite 'I don't sweat, I sparkle' flowy tank top and some white low top Chucks. After receiving a compliment from Rachel and Charlie who she didn't even know was in the apartment, the brunette set off towards the beach front pub.

CBTO

Santana caught up with Quincy outside the rustic building, greeting him with a what was supposed to be a simple peck, but quickly escalated.

After pushing him away slightly with her hands on his pecs noticing he was slightly sweaty and sticky. She took a step back and looked at his wet messy hair. His face was pinkish and he smelled like... dirty. Oddly enough Santana liked it. Pecking away his pout, Santana turned to the building swaying her hips knowing he was staring at her ass.

"You coming?" Her smile as innocent as the day she was born.

"Not yet." He mumbled under his breath. Soon stalking into the old pub behind her.

They quickly made through the pub, meeting up with a large group of athletic looking men and there significant others. Suddenly, Santana felt very intimidated.

She excused herself from the table and all but ran to the bathroom to calm herself down.

On her way back to the daunting table a baby faced dude with shaggy red hair walks up to her.

"Hey. I'm Jordan. And i happen to think your really pretty, and should go on a date with me." He says, smacking his mint gum in Santana's face. She sighs. She can almost reach the table and be in Quincy arms but this shirt dude in front of her is blocking her way.

"Um, thanks. But I don't think my boyfriend would like that." She answers with a fake smile. She can see Quincy starting to look around wondering where she is.

"Oh who's your boyfriend I bet I can take him." He replies with a cocky smirk. She finally makes eye contact with Quincy and he seems to understand what's happening. He walked over to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist.

"No way! Your boyfriend's, Lucas Fabray! I'm a big fan of your work. Can I get an autograph?" Santana stiffens up a little. She'd know that name anywhere. Her little sister wouldn't let her forget it. How had she not notice before that Quincy was a rock star.

After coming out of her panic and realization, she noticed that her and Quincy or Lucas(?) Were out of the restaurant walking towards her apartment.

She looked down at their intertwined fingers clasped in between them and swinging. She suddenly had the urge to let go. Feeling slightly betrayed and lied to.

She hadn't noticed that hand did just that as she walked into her apartment, Quincy/Lucas behind her.

Rachel and Charlie were gone. The lights were out, and their wasn't any giggling or grunts in the distance. So it was safe to say they weren't coming back for awhile. Great, just what Santana needed. To be left alone in her time of sorrow.

She dragged herself to her room. By the sound of fast approaching footsteps, Quincy/Lucas right behind her slipping in and closing the door.

"Santana, can we talk?" Quincy/Lucas asked forcing himself I'm her wandering eyeline.

She sighed a looked up at him, arms crossed and eyes tired.

"Go ahead,-" she paused not knowing what to call the blonde man in front of her. She bit her lip waiting to see if he would lie to her again.

"Quincy." He said. Santana threw her hands up in exasperation. Their he went again.

"No. I'm serious. My name is Quincy. Well, I prefer you to call me Quincy. The general public refer to me as Lucas Fabray. Which is also my real name." He sighed, he was quite sure he was not answering the question the way it needed to be answered. The brunette decided to help him out.

"Quincy, what's your whole name? Like the one on your birth certificate?" Her phone buzzed softly in her pocket. She knew it was Rachel just telling her she wouldn't be home tonight.

"Lucas Quincy Apollo Fabray." He smiled faintly at his second middle name. He scratched his stubble nervously.

"Why do you want me to call you Quincy and not Lucas?" Santana asked with a gentle tone. She sat down on her desk chair and he plopped down in her bean bag chair.

"I'll start from the beginning. My parents, Lucas Russell Fabray and Judy Fabray had my older brother Sam, when they were really young. So they didn't exactly know what they were doing. But by the time they had Charlie and I they had the whole parenting thing down. Or at least my mom did. So they named me after my Father. By now my father had pretty much been naming us without any consent from my mom. By compromise dad let mom give us our second middle names. She was obsessed with Greek mythology. I got Apollo and Charlie got Artemis even though Artemis is a goddess, not a god." Quincy took a pause. Santana quickly intercepted the explanation, noticing something.

"Why do you speak about your mom in past tense?" Quincy tensed.

"She uh, she died when I was eight." He answered wiping his eyes as quickly as he could. It was a defense mechanism, tears never actually left his eyes.

Santana rushed over, completely forgetting she was ever mad at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But why do you go by Quincy?" Despite not being mad anymore she was still curious. He wrapped his strong arms around her in comfort.

"Long story short, my Father is a giant asshat, so I didn't want to be associated with him in my personal life. The Lucas Fabray star is in a sense just a stage name." He explained seemingly relaxed. Santana turned around in his arms. She leaned in for a passionate kiss. She chuckled when she felt him instantly met into her.

"I understand. I'm sorry I kind of blew up like that." He shrugged in response.

"It's alright. It was warranted. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my 'alter ego'." It was Santana's turn to shrug.

"It's okay as long as you right songs about me, and take me to red carpets." She accepted only half joking.

He smiled his angelic smile and kissed her cheek, nodding his head in confirmation.

"I can do that." She smiled and kissed him properly on his lips, heatedly.

"Are we gonna have sex on this bean bag chair?"


	3. Chapter 3:By The Piano

Chapter 3: By The Piano

A.N. Happy. Fluffy. Piano-ey. Bye. Oh and if I said the last one would pick up right in this chapter I lied.

-Jessi

Disclaimer: I'd don't own Glee.

CBTO

Santana sat bored on the hardwood floor of the dance studio.

Quincy had invited her, scratch that, she invited herself. He had dance rehearsals for one of his upcoming music videos and they ran long sometimes, so she just figured she'd come along and cheer him on.

The only problem was Quincy was needing a lot of cheering because he couldn't seem to get down the steps. Which was confusing considering Quincy and Charlie are phenomenal dancers. Speaking of Charlie, she briefly wondered where The Clone and Hobbit were. Then she noticed Quincy had ditched his shirt and just did this extremely hot body roll and she lost her train of thought.

The tall blonde choreographer who was a little on the eccentric side huffed loudly when Quincy missed another step. It was one when he was supposed to have his hands all over her body, so Santana was rather happy he was getting it wrong. What was really bothering her was that it wasn't like this girl was ugly. No she was extremely hot. Like hot, hot.

What? Santana never claimed she was straight.

So to redeem herself, Santana stood up slowly. She caught Quincy's eye and winked innocently. She peeled off her tank top to reveal her Victoria's Secret sports bra, and 'subtly' slid out of her sweatpants revealing her tight yoga pants as if she was ready for this exact moment when she left the apartment this morning.

All of this causing Quincy to miss more steps. After pulling her hair into a ponytail, she stalked over to the dancing pair.

She pushed the unsuspecting choreographer away from her boy toy. His face flushed and his posture was a little slack. That's how Santana knew she was going to completely do him in, any second from now.

"Excuse me, Heather, is it okay if I take over from here?" Santana asked biting her lip innocently. The blonde huffed for the 1000th time that day.

"It's Holly, Bitch. And go ahead. I don't know what's wrong with him today." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand grabbing a water bottle and sitting down next to her assistant choreographer, Mike.

Quincy who hadn't taken his eyes off his girlfriend finally snapped out of it when he felt Santana pull him into a possessive kiss that went straight to his groin.

'Mailman, mailman!' He chanted in his head. His buddy Finn taught him that one day after Santana sat on his lap and grinded to whatever song was playing at a recording session, and his not so little friend decided to pop up to see for it's self. Sometimes it worked and most of the time it didn't, it's not his fault his girlfriend is so damn hot. He did a good job springing for the expensive first date.

They pulled away for air when Santana saw camera flashes in the corner of her eye.

That was the only thing about Holly and Mike's studio. It was directly on the boardwalk and they were rather high end choreographers.

The paparazzi weren't there long though because, Holly being rich she could spring for the big, expensive security guards.

They had been pretty lucky enough to have not been seen or harassed by the paps so far in their relationship, so no one knew about them except for close friends and family.

Santana wrapped her arms around Quincy's neck stepping on her tip-toes to get as close as she could to Quincy's line of sight. He was 6' 2" so she didn't really get that close.

"Well that's gonna look exceptionally sexual." The tattooed man chuckled. Smiling his godly smile down at Santana. She couldn't help but smile back up at him while tracing those tattoos on his pec's.

"Well, at least the world will know that your sexy ass is all mine." She said kissing his neck, sense that was like the only thing she could reach at the moment.

"Eh, they were going to just find out later tonight anyway."

He sighed when Holly and Mike cleared their throats simultaneously.

"Time to get back to work." He stood up straight bringing Santana up with him, causing her to just awkwardly dangle about an inch above the ground. He chuckled lightly.

"Let go." She shook her head. He rolled his eyes good naturedly.

Holly having had enough of their tooth rotting sweetness calls it a day, claiming they all have to be at a award show later that night anyway.

Santana finally let's go only to climb on to Quincy's back and have him give her a piggy back ride all the way back to Santana's apartment where Charlie and Rachel were already getting ready.

"Looking good, Rachel." Santana complimented. She saw her good friend A.K.A Charlie and Quincy's stylist, saunter his way into the living room.

She unexpectedly jumped into his arms not noticing the garment bag he was trying to protect.

"Kurtie! Are we going to play dress up? " The well dressed man chuckled before prying her off his body.

"Sannie, we are so going to play dress up." Kurt said handing her the garment bag.

Quincy and Charlie looked around dumbfounded.

"You know, Kurt?" Charlie asked.

"Only since we were 3." Santana said, distracted by the gown Kurt had given her.

"Then how have none of us met, sooner?" Quincy asked speaking for the first time since they'd been home.

"I don't like to mix business with pleasure. Now that we've gotten all that out of the way, let's get this show on the road."

CBTO

Santana sat down at the table she, Quincy, Rachel, and Charlie had been seated at. Although, none of them were there with her. It was the award show's after party and she had nothing to do.

She smoothed out her gown as only to not look as awkward as she felt. She felt a presence behind her, assuming it was only Quincy she waited till he showed himself.

So she was pleasantly surprised to come face to face with the one and only Hunter Clarington, an amazing actor and director.

He smiled a dazzling smile when they made eye contact. Apparently inviting himself, he sat down next to her. Santana knew where this was going, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Why should she, her boyfriend wasn't paying her attention, and she's extremely high maintenance. So she'd indulge him because, she's bored, tipsy, and it's not burning her eyes to look at him.

What can she say, she has a thing for blond's.

"What's a pretty girl like you sitting here alone?" He asked laying the charm on thick. And Santana has to admit, if she wasn't in a committed relationship he would have totally been in her pants by now.

"Well my friends left me to fend for myself so I'm just sitting here. What's a handsome man like you doing talking to a pretty girl like myself?" She asked, looking for Quincy around the vast room. She has to hold in a laugh when she sees him glaring daggers at the back of Hunter's head on the other side of the room.

"Well I kind of wanted to ask you for a dance. I'm Hunter by the way." He explains sticking his hand out for a shake. She does just that.

"Santana and I'd love to." She says grabbing his hand and walking towards the dance floor.

It's a faster hip-hop song, so she presses her back to his front, not to intensely but enough for him to notice.

She looked up and stared straight at Quincy who was watching them like a hawk.

She made an extremely lewd noise that seemed to set Quincy and Hunter off.

Quincy marched over to the pair and pulled Santana off of Hunter before throwing her over his shoulder and stalking out of the party.

"Lucas, where are you going?" Charlie asked intercepting his rogue brother.

He shuffles around him, Santana still over his shoulder and barks out a quick 'Home!', obviously referring to Rachel and Santana's apartment.

Santana's a little scared. She knows he would never lay a hand on her but she can't say the same for her stuff.

Maybe she shouldn't have done that.

CBTO

Quincy steps into the apartment without looking at Santana and ripping of his tuxedo jacket. He yanks his tie off and throws the articles of clothing over the back of the couch.

Santana sighed.

"What's wrong, Quincy?"

He turned around and glared at her.

"What do you mean what's wrong? You were grinding all up on some random dude right in front of me." He took a step toward her and that's when she saw the look of legitimate hurt on his face.

Maybe she really shouldn't have done that.

She walked over to him and tilted his head for him to look into her eyes.

"Hey, look. I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything, besides I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Plus your way hotter than he is. Quite frankly, you should have been paying better attention to me. You know how high maintenance I am." She said subtly pulling his dress shirt out from his slacks. She then started on the buttons on his shirt while biting her lip.

"You love me?" He asked looking rather vulnerable. Once the rest of his shirt was unbuttoned she slowly slid her hands up his abs until she reached his neck. She grabbed his face and looked deep into his hazel eyes.

"Of course I do. I love you, Lucas Quincy Apollo Fabray." He smiled.

"And I love you, Santana Maria Lopez." He guided her to her room and somehow managed to get her gown off without her even noticing.

"You're mine." He growled into her ear.

"I'm so yours." With that he closed the door behind them.


End file.
